


Almost (Sweet Music)

by Heavydirtys0ul, things-we-used-tc-share (Heavydirtys0ul)



Series: Wasteland, Baby! [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Patton is the only sober one, alcohol mention and two idiots getting dumber, also enchantment / trance / hypnosis accidentally, but that's basically all Logan and Roman need, they gone smoke the good kush, well okay so it's honey roasted cigarettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/Heavydirtys0ul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/things-we-used-tc-share
Summary: Roman gets a little drunk on honey, Logan can sing like an angel, Patton is hopelessly in love and Virgil is the last brain cell. Shenanigans ensue.





	Almost (Sweet Music)

"Let's get lost and let the good times roll,

blow smoke rings from this paper doll,

blow sweet and thick til every thought of it don't mean a thing,"

-Almost (Sweet Music), Hozier

* * *

Patton thinks that when Logan laughs his heart does this weird thing in his chest where it stops beating. The sound is so musical, that it has him wondering what else his voice can do. "Oh, you should hear him sing," Roman hums in response to this question as they pad through the trees, the way Logan shakes his head tells Patton that he doesn't quite want to hear the other sing at all. "It's the most beautiful sound in the world," They sit in the clearing as usual as Roman lights his home-grown cigarette and flops back against the blanket, a sigh bubbles over his lips and he smiles dazedly, continuing to smoke "You can help yourselves you know," Logan takes one out of curiosity, whilst the remaining two politely decline. 

The smoke seemed to do it's trick as Roman got steadily more giggly over the course of the next hour, whilst Logan couldn't finish his as he got far too light-headed. "Sing for us Lolo!" Roman nuzzles against the other Faery gently, stumbling to his feet "Please, pretty please," Patton leans his head on his hand and watches with interest. "Patton and Virgil won't mind, just don't send them to their deaths!" Logan chuckles as Roman sways on the spot and Virgil snorts at those puppy dog eyes.

No-one says no to Roman's puppy dog eyes.

Virgil at least, had maybe been prepared for the sound to leave Logan's lips, but Patton sits ram-rod straight with wide eyes at the sound. A soft, melodious sound that seems to be made up of a thousand layers, each syllable and word flowed together like the waves of the sea overlapping; the wind seemed to bond with the music and dance around the sounds as it is carried through the air. Roman grins as Virgil closes his eyes and let the wind be directed, whilst the Faery finds his footing in the grass, his body as languid and fluid and as a part of the song as the flowers are of the Earth. 

Patton stares at all three with a feeling in his chest he cannot quite identify, like coming home after being away for years or finding a lost book you hadn't seen since you were a child. This feeling stitched between his ribcage and sunk its way into his nerves and pounded in his beating heart like he was breathing for the first time after so long of only pretending or mimicking the idea of being alive. He doesn't realize he is crying at first until Virgil's hand falters and trails to his cheek to wipe away the tear that resides there. 

He's never felt so complete. 

The youngest leans his head to Virgil's shoulder as Logan nuzzles against his shoulder, falling quiet as Roman falls to his knees in front of his lover. "Are you okay darling?" He whispers softly, and Patton looks for the strength to speak and know his words. He is okay, but he's also overwhelmed. Surrounded by so many beautiful things, he can't quite remember what it feels like to be completely safe, to be sound in your own comfort. He's never had anyone with wonderfully crimson eyes stare up at him or someone with nails the color of the night touch his skin with caution. Logan's forehead presses to Patton's shoulder and he smiles down at him. 

"I'm good," The youngest can finally breathe out, he can't remember the last time he felt so much like himself _if _he'd ever felt like himself before. But something about this feels familiar somewhere like he'd lived something like this before. This isn't the first time he'd felt this either, the night he'd met Roman he'd gone home with a feeling thudding against his bloodstream; like he'd met the other man before. He wants to believe that he's simply feeling things from a past life, that it means nothing at all, he's a firm believer in reincarnation and if he'd managed to meet Roman twice he wouldn't be surprised. He's actually not sure how people _don't_ meet Roman, he wanders around the forest most days, it's hard to believe more Humans hadn't run into him.

"Are you sure?" Patton smiles at the worried Faery as he cups his cheeks and leans down to kiss him firmly, warmth burning through his veins. He hears a soft noise come from Virgil as Roman's lips part against his own and the human has to try and hide a laugh. 

"Please, don't stop at my expense," Virgil muttered, leaning back as Patton pulls away, Roman grins mischievously and nips at the skin of the Human's neck, eliciting a quiet noise between surprise and something more wanting. Logan laughs at the expression on the youngest's face and shakes his head, prompting Patton to initiate payback as he leans up to bring Logan into a warm kiss, more heated than what he's used to sharing with the young Faery. "Okay well now this is just getting mean," Virgil huffs, but he's laughing as he scoots closer. The sleeves of his sweater cover half of his hands as they cup Roman's face, the pads of his thumbs running over the skin gently and soothingly, there's a look in his eyes that's so gentle and kind, that Patton can't help but smile at the two of them.

They're so in love, and it's so nice to see. He doesn't doubt that Roman may love Virgil more than him, they have been together for a long time and will be together long after he's gone. He's okay with this. They're both so happy together and so good to each other, and that feels better than demanding he be equal. He knows he is not equal to them, he knows that one day he's going to cause them a lot of pain and that's hard to deal with. He will age, he will wither away, he will become lost in time itself, but they are like two small Gods sat on a mountain that remains unchanged by the winds of time. They will have to live without him, that's unlikely to be something he will have to worry about. 

Patton is glad they have each other, and now Logan. He is glad they love each other. Because no amount of love is going to make him live forever, no amount of anything can change who he is.

_They will need each other. _


End file.
